Married Life
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: Santana and Rachel are married and like to do some AB/DL things when nobody is around. How does this work when Santana is pregnant though?


New Diaper Story! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this. I've put a lot of time into this one, a lot more time than my other stories. So I really hope you enjoy this. Thanks! (also, looking to do a collab story with someone soon...if interest PM me!)

* * *

Rachel sat quietly at home, waiting for Santana to walk through the door. She stared out the window, wanting her latina to pull up in the driveway and come kiss and hug her. She had had a bad day at work today and all she wanted was some latina kisses and love.

Rain was dripping down outside and Rachel knew she would have a panic attack if a storm came and Santana wasn't there. Ever since she was little, Rachel was scared of storms and tornados. All she wanted in the world was Santana to come home. Right now.

Rachel started to cry as she realized it was only 3:30 and Santana would not be home for at least another half an hour. The rain started to pour down and Rachel was struck to being a bawling mess. Her breathing became unsteady as she lied down on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Rachel was awoken by shaking. She was out of breath when she opened her eyes to see Santana above her. Rachel went up for a hug but was pushed down by Santana.

"Nuh uh," Santana said. "Someone needs a diaper before she can hug mommy. You wet in your sleep again, little one." Rachel looked down to see that her pants were drenched in her own pee.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"No need to apologize, baby," Santana yelled happily from their bedroom where she was gathering the supplies. She walked back into the living room, smiling at Rachel. "It was only an accident."

"I know," Rachel said.

"Does baby want some kisses after mommy changes her?" Santana asked.

"Please don't with the mommy stuff," Rachel said. "I thought we agreed I'd be mommy and you'd be momma anyways," she said, reaching up and caressing Santana's slight baby bump.

"We have plenty of time to worry about what we're going to be called to this child," Santana said. "For now, I just want to baby my baby that's right here."

"Alright," Rachel said as she lifted her hips in prepare for the change. Santana easily slid off Rachel's wet garments before putting the diaper underneath and spreading baby powder all around and diapering Rachel up.

"All done, Rach," Santana said, signaling for Rachel to lower her hips. She did. "Now does someone want a bottle?"

"No, thank you," Rachel said. "I had a big lunch with the coworkers today." Rachel was a teacher at a local high school where they lived in New York. Santana was an up and coming music artist.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yes, mommy," Rachel lisped. "I sure." Santana smiled as Rachel started to fall into her baby roll.

"Is my baby cold?" Santana asked, looking down at Rachel to see all she was wearing was a diaper and a sweater. Rachel nodded in response.

"How about I grab you your blankie, teddy, and paci and we watch a movie?" Santana asked.

"Sounds perfect," Rachel said. "What movie?"

"Rent?" Santana asked. Rachel's eyes grew wide and she nodded happily. Santana couldn't help but giggle at the sight before going to retrieve the wanted items. She handed Rachel the teddy and blankie before sticking the pacifier in her mouth. Rachel eagerly sucked on it but started to get chillier. Santana grabbed the cuddle blanket from off their bed and draped it over Rachel before getting a cup of tea for herself and some hot chocolate in a bottle for Rachel. She started the movie and they cuddled up together.

"I wuv you Santana," Rachel said, cuddling up closer to Santana before taking another sip of her hot chocolate then putting the pacifier back in her mouth.

"I love you too," Santana said back.

"What are we going to do when the baby's born?" Rachel asked, fiddling with her bottle.

"We have a long time to think about that," Santana said.

"Only 27 weeks," Rachel said.

"I know, only 27 weeks. We'll make it work. This baby will grow up knowing that it's alright to wear diapers like you need to. They also are going to grow up knowing it's ok to have a little fun every now and then. We'll make it work, trust me. They will grow up accepting AB/DL's the way society doesn't right now," Santana said, stroking Rachel's hair.

"I really love you," Rachel said. "Marrying you was the best decision of my life."

"Same with me, little one," Santana said. "Same with me."

* * *

So yay or nay? More chapters or no more? Tell me what you think and if you want to collab with me!


End file.
